


Untouchable

by A_Zap



Series: White Rose Week 2019 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 2: Touch, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Let Ruby hold her, Weiss is Touch Starved, White Rose - Freeform, White Rose Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: The Schnees were untouchable in more ways than one.Or at least, they were supposed to be.White Rose Week Day 2: Touch





	Untouchable

The Schnees were untouchable.

They had wealth, they had fame, they had power. They dominated the industry of dust mining and selling that no one else could really compete and their competitors dropped one by one like flies. And they were so secure in their position that even as shadier methods were introduced into their practices with the advent of Jacques Schnee as the head of the company and family, they were never reprimanded.

Though most wouldn’t know, that untouchableness also applied within the family’s interpersonal relations as well.

Weiss could faintly remember hugs from her grandfather when she was small. She remembered Winter curling up around her and Whitley as their parents screamed at each other in a different room. She remembered leaning against Whitley in the rare moments when neither of them were required for anything. And she remembered the fond pats and hair ruffles from Klein when no one else was around.

She didn’t know exactly when all of that stopped.

Winter no longer hugged her. At most, she just gave an affirmative pat on the shoulder in approval, but even that was rare.

At some point, Whitley stopped coming to her and instead sneered at her in passing. She knew he resented her, and Winter too, but she was never sure if it was because he no longer cared for them or if he did it for Father’s favor.

Weiss couldn’t remember if her mother had ever been affectionate.

And her father…

Well, any touch from him had always been either been possessive or punishing.

Only Klein had remained openly affectionate, but he could barely do much due to the difference in their stature, no matter how much they cared for each other.

So it wasn’t a stretch to say that Weiss had rarely been touched outside of training.

The Schnees were untouchable.

The Schnees were  _ supposed _ to be untouchable.

And yet…

Weiss’s breath hitched as Ruby’s hand caressed her cheek. Her thumb brushed her cheek, over the bottom of her scar, back and forth, as she reached to cup her face and Weiss wondered why Ruby seemed so sad at her reaction.

“Can I hold you, Weiss?”

Most of the time, Ruby acted on impulse. She scooped Weiss up into great big hugs, she hung off her arm as she whined, she pulled her along as she sighed dramatically, she shook Weiss until she vibrated with the same energy that radiated from her very being.

Ruby was very free with her touch.

But at times like this, when all was quiet, when the world narrowed down to just the two of them, she always asked before even the simplest of touches.

And though she knew she shouldn’t, that it went against everything she’d been taught, Weiss only had one answer.

“Of course.”

Without another moment of hesitation, Ruby engulfed her in her arms, cocooning her in warmth and safety.

And Weiss, she…

She melted.

She relaxed, relishing Ruby’s warmth as she hugged her right back, no longer tentative about it like she had been when they first became close. It was overwhelming. It was comforting. It was so odd and yet so right.

It was more of a home than her own house and family.

The Schnees were supposed to be untouchable, as cold and unfeeling as their name.

But by the gods, Weiss loved Ruby’s touch.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Weiss is totally touch starved. I mean, have you seen how this family interacts? And it really stands out to me that in a lot of the earlier volumes, Ruby was the only one Weiss would really let freely touch her.


End file.
